


Fragments

by eiramew



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd, Grace and some stolen moments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).



> My first fic entirely written in english! It was really, really hard. I apologise for all the mistakes (If you're a grammar nazi, please, don't read this!!) ^^  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and if you have, leave a review! It's very important for me to know if I continue or not ☺♥
> 
> For Joodiff, for the same reasons...

'' I hate rainy Sunday mornings...'' Boyd grumbles. Grace's back is intimately resting against his chest. She moves a bit and turns her head. Her face is still dazzled by the long hours of sleep they've just spent together. She smiles, and her smile appears to Boyd like a light beaming ray, chasing stubbornly the moroseness of the morning.

'' I love them.'' She says, barely awake. He can't resist the temptation to kiss her.

'' Hi Grace.''

'' Hello Boyd. ''

It's exactly like at the CCU, like everyday, but _in his bed._ Grace lets her head sink in the pillow again. She can feel Peter's hand looking for her waist, finding it and grabbing her firmly. She closes her eyes and simply enjoys the quiet sound of drops streaming against the window. Yes, she definitely loves rainy Sunday mornings. Boyd nuzzles against her neck. He's fascinated by the smell of her. The _natural_ smell of her, before she puts perfume on. His hand is wandering down to her crotch.

'' Oh come on Boyd! I woke up only five minutes ago! '' She complains. He releases gloomily his grip.

'' Alright, alright Grace. If you say so... '' She looks at him, but his eyes contain no trace of any kind of anger or disappointment. He is just smiling at her with his terrible boyish grin. She can do nothing but smiling him back, so does she. Grace wraps an arm around Boyd's shoulders and pulls herself against his warm and smooth skin. He reaches her face for a light kiss. They both have tall nose, but none of them care. Younger, she has possibly developed some complexes about it, but she learnt to live with, and accepted it as a part of her own _personality._ She releases his shoulders and moves her palm towards Boyd's cheek. Grace's fingers explore the irregularities of his face. He lets her stroke his nose before pointing out: '' Cumbersome isn't it? ''

She grins and sits up straight to kiss his forehead.

'' I find it adorable. '' She replies in a murmur. Grace can read on his face how deep he wants her, how quickly the desire has increased. She knows – and is also very pleased – by the effect she has on him _._ And this time, it's _her_ hand that travels rather purposefully towards his manhood. He sniggers: '' Oh oh, who's having wandering hands now? I thought you woke up _only five minutes ago_... ''

She pokes his chest with her free hand and glances at him. Playfulness causes her eyes to shine radiantly.

'' By now, it's a good ten minutes since I woke up. '' Boyd smiles wryly and adds:

'' What happened to the oh-so-wise doctor Foley? '' She seizes him with daring.

'' I don't know what you're talking about... '' She replies before stealing his lips with hers.

ೱೱೱ

There are ups and there are downs. There is nothing they can do to avoid the chaotic pace of their relationship. Boyd knows he's too hot-blooded and impatient to prevent any temper tantrum. Grace knows how doubtful she can be, but she can't help herself from fearing that all her happiness, that all _their_ happiness, reveals to be a huge ironic prank. It's really difficult to deal with all these insecurities. Both of them are afraid to lose the other one. Grace dreads any random bullet during a not-so-inevitable fight, while Boyd scares himself thinking about the possibility of her unforeseeable back to the hospital. This obsession prevents them from being as happy-go-lucky as they could be but little by little, they learned to handle their diffidences. In the darkest moments of their new couple life, a strong embrace is always salutary. Grace discovered how comforting Boyd's arms can be when he's not gesticulating angrily. She finds true peace when he holds her against his chest, after an argument or a simple loss of self-control. Boyd found out what _empathy_ meant when he looks at her. He also discovered a new aspect of love. This time, it's not only kissing or being kissed, not even being a good lover or buying flowers and chocolates to be forgiven. It's much, much more than that. It's Love with a capital 'L' and far beyond a simple word. It's a deep feeling that starts behind the neck and spreads itself in the whole body, leaving a bittersweet sensation of an icy burn.

ೱೱೱ

Grace settles on her chair, next to Spencer's one that remains empty. She remembers that he's on a 'special mission' for the next three days. The Monday briefing starts quickly after Boyd's arrival. He lets him fall on his seat, the one that's on Dr Foley's left. He makes a short rundown of the previous week and gives directions for the following days. When it's Grace's turn, she exposes her theories and shares the information she uncovered. She carefully chooses her words, trying not to confuse everyone. Boyd nods and invites her to continue. When her talk is over, Grace sits down, a little bit closer to Boyd than usual, wondering if he'll notice. The irresistible mischievous smile that is growing on his face shows that he certainly did. Grace can't help her own grin from conquering her lips. She tries to hide it by leaning her elbows over the large table. She instantly jumps when Boyd's hand starts to stroke her thigh. No one has noticed yet, but Grace knows that if she moves or says something, the members of the team will focus on her and discover rather easily her uncomfortable position. She plays nervously with a sheet of paper and tries to hide her involuntary jerks as much as she desperately attempts to contain her precipitate breath. Boyd's hand is teasing her mercilessly. She discreetly glances at him. Her skilful hangman is not even looking at her, just arrogantly smiling towards nothing but his own satisfaction. Grace manages a move and puts her fist in front of her mouth. Her lips widen as Boyd's fingers slide effortless inside of her knickers. She turns her moaning into a faked yawn. Frankie stops her monologue to ask Grace: '' You alright? ''

'' Yes! She replies immediately as she feels Boyd's fingers almost into her. Please, do carry on! ''

The pathologist nods and turns the page of her report. Peter's long and elegant fingers become suddenly more insistent and work her very painstakingly. Grace struggles not to think of him at all, but it reveals to be unrealisable due to the skills and qualities he possesses. She can't do a thing to stop him without being spotted by everyone. Basically, she just has to _grin and bear it_. So does she, but she's certain that she's on a heartbeat to break and shout his name. Her arousal rises dangerously and at the moment she's convinced that she's going to cry out in front of all her colleagues, Boyd's fingers simply slide away from her. He sits up and puts his hands inside of his trousers' pockets.

'' Alright everyone. Frankie, Spence, Mel, I want you to go to the crime scene again. Check once again, something isn't clear... ''

'' Boyd, Frankie complains, we already... ''

'' I said _check once again_! '' He repeats louder. The pathologist rolls her eyes and picks up her things. When everyone is gone, Grace sits up and faces her boss.

'' Do you want me to do something or? '' He puts his hands on his hips and smiles mischievously.

'' Dr Foley? In my office. ''

She can't suppress her grin. In some ways, he always wins.


End file.
